


Adjusting Postions

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time attempting anything sexual after Pike's injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting Postions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happy Trekmas on LJ for Lasairfhiona.

****

Christopher Pike resettled his annoyingly useless legs with his hands. He touched the skin of his leg just below the knee and decided he wasn't too cold. Jim tucked another pillow in behind him and Chris resisted the urge to smack his hand.

"Quit fussing, Jim. He's fine." Bones was sitting on the other side of the bed, pulling his boots off.

"I just want him to be able to see and reach what he wants, Bones." Jim gave him the same shit-eating grin he'd given Chris through a split lip and bloody nose when they first met. Jim winked. "Since he'll have his hands free."

Chris smiled and ducked his head. He didn't even know for sure he could hold an erection long enough for this to work, but Bones had seemed confident about the latest treatment, so Chris hadn't popped Jim's happy little bubble.

Chris watched Jim slip out of his clothes with an ease that made Chris smile. Bones, on the other side of the bed, was struggling with the fastenings on his pants. Jim grinned and crawled across Chris, all elbows, and bony knees, to get to Bones. Chris laughed when Jim promptly made it worse for Bones by adding more hands to the effort.

Leaning back, Chris felt along his thighs. He was chasing the little quivery, tingly feelings he'd been getting since waking from the latest attempt to heal his spine. It was patchy feelings, shooting down one thigh, but only in spots on the other. Chris didn't trust the sensations that anything below his waist reported to him.

Chris' hands wandered to his own cock as James playful wrestled Bones onto the bed. He snuggled deeper into the pillows as he worked himself in his hand, watching his partners play. The feeling of his hand against the skin of his prick was a distant pressure, except for a stripe of skin up one side. It fluttered between almost pain and pleasure edging into over sensitive dull pressure.

Bones rolled until he was against Chris' side. "You alright, Chris?"

Chris stilled his roaming hand and tightened his hold on his cock. "Yes, Bones. What about you?"

Bones arched slow as his eyes rolled back in his head for a few moments. He gripped Jim's hair where he was licking at Bones' shaft. "Oh...good. Yeah, Jim...real...good."

Chris ran his fingers across Bones' chest and tweaked his nipple as Jim sucked sharply enough to get a groan from Bones. He exchanged smiles with Jim as Bones panted. "Come here, Jim."

Jim's smile widened and become more relaxed looking as he straddled Bones to get to Chris. He buried his hand in Jim's soft, bedraggled hair and tugged sharply to get him in close enough to kiss.

Jim's hands roamed over Chris' sore shoulders and down his ribs towards the line where Chris lost sensation, where his body no longer felt like his own. Chris broke the kiss and bit at Jim's neck as he deliberately fluttered his touch along the line, the difference in the feelings making Chris moan into Jim's skin.

Jim's body surged closer as Bones pinched Jim's scrotum and tugged playfully at Jim's dick.

Chris sucked at Jim's shoulder as he shifted to straddle Chris' useless legs. Bones followed the shift and knelt where Jim had just been. He added his hands to Jim's on the area where Chris couldn't tell exactly what they were doing.

He wrapped a hand around Bones' forearm. "Fuck."

Bones grinned at him from where he was sucking at the spot Chris had left on Jim's shoulder. "We'll get there, love."

Jim nodded and buried his face in the side of Chris' neck. "Just like we talked about." He nipped at Chris' ear at the same time he stroked a hand down Chris' cock. Chris arched, his chest pushing against Jim's, all their warm skin sending the little hairs on the backs of Chris' arms into standing up.

Bones nudged Jim in the hip. "Kneel up, brat."

Jim winked at Chris and knelt up on his knees, pushing Chris back against his pillows. "Doing okay, boss?"

Chris blinked his eyes back open where they'd fluttered closed. "Good." He wrapped his arm around Jim and pulled him in tight, shivering at the warm feel of it. "Might not..." He put his forehead to Jim's. "I can't..."

Jim stole a quick kiss and smiled softly at him. He relaxed against him and then made a little noise as Bones slid a finger into him. "We know." Jim's hands returned to the line between sensation and dull somewhat there pressure along Chris' waist. "Doesn't matter, okay?"

Chris blinked tears away as he pulled Jim's temple against his lips. "Yeah." His free hand was captured by Bones and slick lube was spread on him. He tucked Jim's head into the crook of his neck as he plunged two fingers into Jim's body.

Jim wiggled and settled more onto Chris' fingers. "Awesome. So, good the way you let me...adjust."

Chris kissed Jim's neck and slowly pumped his fingers. They never stretched Jim like his past partners with scissoring fingers. The first time, when Bones had opened Jim up as Chris held him, Jim had babbled about it not hurting. He still did sometimes. Chris had talked Bones out of lecturing Jim about it. Instead, Chris had helped Bones exhaust himself in Jim's welcoming arms.

Jim pushed himself down on Chris' fingers and they both gasped as Bones added a finger of his own. Jim threw his head back and rode them, his lip caught between his teeth, skin flushed along his neck and shoulders.

Chris let Bones decide when they should pull out and add more lube. After a while, Bones pulled their fingers from Jim's body and smiled over Jim's shoulder at Chris as he pumped Chris' cock.

"Ready to ride him, Jim?"

Jim pushed away from Chris' neck and smiled a half-dopey smile as he resettled his knees along Chris' thighs. He pinched Chris' nipple and grinned as Chris caught the back of his head with his clean hand. "Want to fuck me, boss?"

Chris' breath hitched in his throat and he could only nod as Bones held him at the right angle for Jim to sink right down. Jim's eyes rolled back and he curled forward to put his head just under Chris' chin. "Oh." Chris gripped the back of Jim's head and brought his messy, slick hand up to grip Jim's hip.

Bones smiled wide as they stayed still with Chris buried in Jim's ass. "Beautiful." He ran his fingertips down Jim's back, making him shudder and press his head tighter to Chris' chest. Bones leaned in to cover Jim's back and whisper in Jim's ear while he smirked at Chris. "Need it, don't you, brat? Need filled full of someone's hard cock."

Jim whimpered and Chris gasped as Jim's body went tight around Chris' prick. Chris thought he felt Bones brush up the inside of his thigh and then Jim went boneless, his weight pressing Chris into the pillows.

Bones nipped Jim's ear. "Tell him, brat. He can't see it."

Jim's breathing was hitching as he panted and then held his breath for a few moments before panting again. He squirmed against Chris until his face was pressed into the side of Chris' neck. "Bones..."

Chris bit Jim's shoulder and let him snake a hand behind Chris to press against his shoulder blade. "What about Bones?"

Jim panted, his little puffs of hot breath hitting Chris' neck. "He...fingering..."

Bones grinned as he rested his chin on Jim's shoulder. "Don't you enjoy him all wordless, love?"

Chris smiled and slid his fingers from Jim's hip around to feel how Bones was pressing the pads of his fingers against the stretched skin around Jim's hole. "Love it." He twisted his head to press a kiss to the underside of Jim's slowly working jaw. "Love you, kid."

Jim shuddered and knelt up a little, Chris could tell by the sudden cold on the side of his cock he could sort of feel. Then there was a finger against him as Jim let himself drop back down.

Chris kissed the side of Jim's face as he panted, rolling his hips against Chris. He pulled on Jim's hair carefully until he could speak into Jim's ear. "Fuck yourself...on me."

Jim grunted, pulled a knee in tighter to Chris' thigh and started to lift himself up. He moved one hand to Chris' shoulder and the other he still had wrapped around Chris' back.

Chris smiled as Bones leaned over Jim's shoulder for a kiss. Bones pulled back and looked down at where they were joined. "So pretty."

Jim let himself down, arched, and froze. "Fuck."

Bones kissed Jim's temple. "Yeah, that's where we're going, brat."

Chris felt Bones' hand. "How many fingers are you going for, Bones?"

With a smile, Bones shifted to straddle Chris' legs. "What do you think, Jim?"

Jim wiggled his hips. "Feels like three, Bones."

Bones smirked and twisted his fingers in Jim. Chris could feel it as his cock was pushed against. The pressure eased and Jim murmured his unhappiness at the loss.

Bones clean hand touched Chris' cheek. "You alright, love?"

Chris blinked and nodded. He shifted his hand out of the way and laid it on Bones' hip. "What about our brat? Ready, Jim?"

Jim nodded shakily against Chris' shoulder and Bones thrust in. Jim arched and Chris felt like he was being squeezed too tight for a few moments before everything was hot and soft. Jim whimpered and then lay against Chris, his mouth half open, his eyes hooded.

Chris pulled back with his hold on Jim's hair until Jim was arched in a handsome stretch as Bones sucked on his neck. Bones leaned back and pushed them down, his hands on Jim's shoulder blades, to start driving into Jim's body.

Chris relaxed into it. He let the wash of sensation mixed with pressure and heat feelings fill his attention as Bones muttered dirty things in Jim's ear between harsh pants.

Bones' speed changed and Jim tensed before going limp again. Chris squeezed Jim's asscheek and Jim arched into it. Bones slowed down and adjusted his knees as Jim squirmed. Chris snaked his hand in between him and Jim to rub a thumb across the head of Jim's limp dick, a teasing touch which made Jim curl and drop his hips sharply.

Chris let the fingertips of his other hand stroke down Jim's spine. Bones kissed Chris' wrist as Jim's hips started to give little jabbing movements as Jim tried to muffle his grunts.

Bones sped back up and between them Jim arched and his cock twitched as he orgasmed. Chris pumped Jim's cock as he shivered, starting to harden slightly in the aftershocks. Jim twisted between them as Bones kept fucking. Chris could feel the heat as Bones' shaft slid against his inside Jim.

Jim clutched at Chris as Bones pulled out, splattering Jim's lower back with semen. Chris groaned as Jim's loose body began to slowly snug tighter around him.

Bones flopped down beside them and wiggled a hand in between them to find Jim's sticky cock. "Fuck...yourself...on him, brat."

Jim bit Chris' shoulder and jerked his hips up and down. "Pl..please."

Chris moaned and pulled Jim down on himself with every downstroke. The warm pressure of Jim, wrapped around his cock, was beautifully frightening. He scrambled for Bones' supporting hand. "Please, Bones."

Bones leaned in and kissed Chris hungrily before pulling back to speak softly in Jim's ear. "He always wanted you, brat. From the moment you wrapped your split lip around his cock the night you met."

Jim groaned and fucked himself harder. Chris slipped his hand to where they were joined and pressed in a finger to rub at the side of his cock that he could feel. Jim nearly vibrated as he kept riding Chris.

Bones kissed Jim's earlobe and kept whispering. "He wanted to bend you over and fuck you right there in that bar."

Jim arched as he shuddered. Chris used his hold on the back of Jim's neck to pull him in for a sloppy kiss. Chris pressed on his cock and cried out as his orgasm gripped him. Jim moaned against his shoulder and his hips jerked as Bones' hand found Jim's prick.

Chris whimpered as his cock slipped from Jim as the young man's body twitched through another orgasm. Bones eased Jim down to lay beside Chris, his face buried against Chris' hip. Chris threaded his fingers back into Jim's hair as Bones handed him a cup of water.

"He alright?" Chris took a gulp of his water as Bones ran a scan on them.

"He's fine. For him." Bones looked up from his tricorder. "What about you, sweetheart?" He sat the tricorder aside and produced a washcloth from somewhere.

Chris smiled and held out the half-drank water. "Good. I liked your dirty talk." Chris grinned as Bones blushed.

"He loves it." Bones busied himself with a quick clean up. He tugged on Jim's arm. "Water, you brat. Sit up."

Jim leaned against Chris as he groggily took the water. "Good?"

Chris carded his fingers through Jim's hair. "More than good, Jim."

"Hmm." Jim pulled him down on top of himself as he laid back down. "Cold."

Chris shook his head. Jim was putting off enough heat for all three of them. "Sure, Jim." He used his hand to adjust his leg and grimaced at Bones as he helped Chris get the covers up and over them. "Going to sleep?"

Bones patted Chris on the shoulder. "In a minute." He waved the cloth and water cup. "I'll be right there, love."

Chris let his eyes fall closed as he listened to Bones bustle around their quarters before coming to bed and snuggling up against Chris to help support the position he was laying in.

Bones kissed the tip of Chris' shoulder. "We need to do that more often."

Chris smiled. "A lot more often." He ignored the twinge in his leg that he couldn't trust yet and pulled Bones closer to him as he fell asleep.

****


End file.
